Happy?
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Never written this type of fic before. exscuse me if I suck. Raph and Leo are too busy fighting to notice something happen to one of their brothers, and after this tragedy the other brother forces them to see what their problem is.


Okay I have never written in this section...never....0_0...i'm so scared...^_^ hee.   
  
Hiei: bah....  
  
Yusuke: Can't you ever be serious!?  
  
I'm serious I've never written here before and I am a little weirded out but...'TIS THE NEXT GREAT ADVENTURE TAKING A STEP IN THE GREAT WILDERNESS!  
  
Kurama: Forgive us...when she's sick she acts this way...  
  
Kuwabara: She dun own anything either.  
  
ALAS EARWAX! @_@  
  
"YEAH WELL IF YOU HAD JUST DONE IT MY WAY-"  
  
"YOUR WAY!? YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!"  
  
"Guys! shut up! We don't know if he's dead!"  
  
"Dudes..."  
  
"You shut up! It's between me and him!"  
  
"Don't yell at my brother!"  
  
"He's my brother too!"  
  
"Knock it off! We defeated them, so lets go! can't we go! Stop fighting!"  
  
"Now look who's fighting with us!"  
  
"Yo-"  
  
No more angry words were shouted as three of the Ninja turtles were knocked back. Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello hit the ground hard from a heavy blow given by a long large pipe.  
  
"Ow...Raph, Leo you okay?"  
  
"Yeah you Donny?"  
  
They stopped talking when they heard laughing, and starred at the man they'd been trying to stop. He'd been kidnapping children, and had experimented on them time to time. They were in his lab, they'd set the kids free, and defeated him, or so they thought.  
  
He was alive, and they would not have been caught off gaurd, if it wasn't for the fact that Leonardo and Raphael hadn't stopped fighting, since they knocked down his lab's doors.  
  
"Fools." The man laughed, dropping the pipe he had held. He was close to death from one of the small explosions in the lab. Blood hung off his white lab coat, and tailing behin him, was a lazy red trail.  
  
"You two were so busy fighting, and he was so bust trying to get you to stop, that you couldn't see me..." He laughed at the irony and added, "Oh, as for the one who was just watching..." His head nodded towards the left, and the turtles turned stunned to see their youngest brother, Michaelangelo laying against the wall, face turned away from them, blood on the floor.  
  
"YOU!" Raph charged, and before he even got there the man fell dead.  
  
"Come on..." Leo whispered. "We got to get him home..." He held Mikey in his arms, his younger brother moaning.  
  
~*HOME*~  
  
Leonardo, Raphael and Splinter sat in the living room, tension in the air. Donny worked in the infirmary room aiding his little brother. "Will he be okay?" Leo asked fear in his voice. He was the leader, and this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
He was supposed to keep a level head, and not get so distracted by a fight that his brother was hurt.  
  
Raph gripped hard onto his hand, "Yeah Leo...don't worry about it...he'll be fine." Raph's mind was racing as well. He'd fought with Leo all the time, and sometimes even on the battlefield...but this...*this* had never happened.  
  
Splinter gave birth to more tension when he gripped his pants only making a 'hmm' sound.   
  
Eventually Donny came out, holding a white bloody towel, and tossing it in the sink, where he began to wash his hands. Raphael and Leonardo approached their brother cautiously, Splinter observing.  
  
"Don..." Raph said slowly.  
  
"Is Mikey okay?" Leo added his voice.  
  
Donny turned on them looking at them in such a way that they both felt fear.   
  
"Happy?" Donny hissed ready to kill, "HAPPY?"   
  
Splinter stepped up to intervene, but Donatello shoved him off, leaving the room in a stunned silence. "YOUR ALWAYS FIGHTING! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST TAKE A STOP IN YOUR FIGHTING WHEN *WE* SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT OUR LIVES?!" Donatello approached them, sending them back.  
  
"You think your fighting doesn't affect us? HUH?!" His teeth were grinding together, and his eyes looked wild and savage. "You fight so *AMM MUCH..." Donny took in a breath, and whispered, "That you don't notice anything...you didn't even listen to us...didn't listen when we were trying to warn you..."  
  
The rage came back and he yelled, "YOU GOT TO LEARN HOW TO STOP FIGHTING WITH ANOTHER. WE'RE BROTHERS, WE FIGHT, I KNOW! BUT DO YOU HAVE TO FIGHT WHEN WE'RE IN DANGER!?" Donny, attacked the kitchen table so as not to attack them.   
  
Splinter had no words to give his son. He was truly shocked. Donatello was a gentle teen, and to see this...this was horrible. But at the same time, this was what Leonardo and Raphael needed to be taught.  
  
Donatello was just teaching them the hard way....  
  
Donny breathed heavily looking at the table he'd just flipped over and then turned to them, "Stop fighting when we need your focus...stop fighting when we need you."   
  
Donatello collapsed as he said those words, sobbing on the floor, "Mikey will live...but he won't get better any time less than a month..." Leonardo took his brother in his arms, and held onto him crying, "I'm sorry."  
  
"We're sorry Don." Raphael whispered, tears in his eyes as well, as he held both of his brothers in his arms. "We'll work hard okay...we'll change..."  
  
Splinter watched them, and left them to go check in on his youngest son.  
  
Mikey was still unconscious and his chest, down to his lower torso was wrapped up. He placed an old hand on his son, and whispered "Strange...how resolution comes from your tragedy my son..." He kissed Michaelangelo's head and went back to help his sons fix the table.  
  
~2 weeks later~  
  
"Whoa..." Mikey sat up slowly wincing at the pain in his chest. He saw the bandages on his chest, and tried to remember how that had happened. He remembered Leo and Raph fighting, Donny was trying to get them to chill...  
  
He...He...he was grabbed, and something pierced through his chest...a pole...  
  
Mikey shook his head, regretting it as he caused a headache. "Wipe out..." He slowly got up, noticing he was in his room, and wondered how long he'd been sleeping.   
  
"Just a day...or else I wouldn't be so tired..." He mused. His eyes lit up and he smiled devilishly. "MMM....pizza...."  
  
He left the room and walked down the hall, headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw his three brothers eating a pizza talking with each other. Mikey was more than shocked, when he saw Raph and Leo stopped as they were about to fight. They shook their heads and laughed some more, Donny looking pleased.   
  
Splinter noticed him, and smiled, and nodded at him. A strange gleam in his eyes. Mikey waved, and sat down, stealing Raph's pizza slice.   
  
"Hey-" Raphael turned towards Mikey, but didn't utter a word. The three brothers starred at their youngest, shock in their eyes. Mikey finished up Rappels' slice of pizza and gave a content sigh. "Anymore where that came from?"  
  
Mikey cried out as his brothers tackled him in a hug, Splinter laughing as Mikey gave out confused gasps. Mikey had been a step in starting something that should have happened a long time ago. A step in Leo and Raph finding away to get along. 


End file.
